Imperfectly Perfect
by Gray Existence
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is a normal 23-year old kindergarten teacher that is living his life normally after Seirin became the Winter Cup champions during his high school days. He had totally left the idea of basketball behind. A chance was given to him. But what he didn't expect was the color five girls had brought into his life. And they're the same; they're imperfectly perfect as him.
1. Chapter 1

Hello~!

I'm a new writer and I hope you like my story!

Enjoy reading!

**CHAPTER 1**

Riiiing.

Riiiing.

Riiiing.

Ri-

A pale hand suddenly darted out from the bed beside the tabletop to end the insistent ringing of the alarm clock. The said hand belonged to a 23-year old petite, young man named Kuroko Tetsuya who is currently nuzzling his pillow and is burying his face in the warmth of his sheets. And he is trying his hardest to block out the sun that is somehow telling him to get his ass out of the bed.

Finally, he gave up and opened his eyes, revealing sky blue orbs then rubbed them to drive out his drowsiness. He sat up groggily and looked at the clock.

It read 6:30.

Sighing, Kuroko got out of bed and proceeded to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and tried to tame his light blue hair, which is kind of impossible as it is sticking in all directions. He continued to fix his hair until he deemed that it will not obviously obey him. He took a bath and got dressed, nothing too eye-catching. He cooked breakfast, which is pancakes and milk, and ate at a slightly slow pace.

He glanced at the wall clock and found out that's it's already 7:00 and finished his food. He washed the dishes and went to give Nigou his breakfast. The Siberian husky was still sleeping when he went to the living room, where Nigou sleeps. The dog, woken up by a pair of light steps coming to him, ran up to greet his owner. Kuroko patted the dog's head and put on his leash after Nigou finished his food. They went outside and took a stroll. Its Saturday so there's nothing much to do and there's no class at the kindergarten where he's currently working at.

It was a rather average day, with people hustling and bustling, kids running around, cars zooming past in the streets. He walked at a relatively relaxed pace while Nigou took the lead.

* * *

When they were walking, he saw an empty basketball court and smiled nostalgically, reminiscing his past, which is almost all about basketball.

_'It's been a while since I have played basketball. I don't even know if I'm still good at it or not.'_

While he was spacing out, he didn't realize that his Siberian husky had run off. He will never had noticed if not for a female voice that called to him.

"TETSU-KUN, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Or more like screamed.

Kuroko turned his head to the girl in front of him, which is by the way, holding Nigou, who had obviously ran off.

"Satsuki-san. It's been a long time."

Momoi Sastsuki is his younger cousin. She is currently in high school and is attending as a freshman at Teiko High School. She had a long pink hair and a rather big bust for a fifteen-year old. Teiko was located at a rather reasonable distance from his house but they do not see each other often for Satsuki is busy with school work and her house is kind of far from the school. And as for Kuroko, he's also busy being a teacher at a kindergarten.

"Mou~. You never call me anymore, Tetsu-kun. We never meet up like we used to. How mean! "

Satsuki pouted at him, crossing her arms at her chest. Kuroko chuckled at her and approached his cousin. He ruffled her hair and she smiled up at him, obviously happy because Tetsu-kun did the thing he used to do when she sulks.

"Stop that, Tetsu-kun. What are you doing here? I saw you spacing out and then I saw Nigou running up to me."

Ah, he was spacing out?

"How about you, Satsuki-san? What are you doing here? You do not have school today, right?"

Satsuki fidgeted for a bit and looked down at the ground. Kuroko tilted his head in confusion. His cousin's house is actually far from his neighborhood. And today is Saturday so he doesn't understand why she's here.

"Satsuki-san?"

Then, she suddenly looked up, eyes blazing with determination. Kuroko wondered why he suddenly got nervous. He just knows she's got something up her sleeve.

_'She's planning something.'_

"Tetsu-kun, I have a favor to ask of you."

Kuroko widened his eyes. Though the girl is somewhat dependent on him in the past, and is still dependent in the present, she never ask for favors. Now, heknows there is something wrong.

"What favor, Satsuki-san?"

Satsuki smiled at him sweetly.

"But first, is there a fast food chain here, Tetsu-kun? We can talk there and I'm kind of thirsty."

* * *

They went to Majiba, Kuroko's personal favorite. They went inside and ordered before settling in a table right next to the window. Kuroko ordered a vanilla milkshake, as usual and Momoi just ordered a glass of apple juice. Nigou just stayed beside his owner's seat and lied there.

Kuroko took a sip of his milkshake and directed his attention to Sastsuki.

"Now, Sastuki-san, what favor are you asking of me?"

Satsuki sighed and looked outside the window, smiling forlornly.

"This favor of mine Tetsu-kun is more like a wish. You know that I'm a student at Teiko High School, right? And you know Tetsu-kun? I'm also a manager of the basketball team! And then there's this group of female basketball prodigies. They're called the Generation of Miracles. They're so good at basketball, Tetsu-kun! But, but, there's something wrong with them."

Kuroko analyzed Satsuki's words. Generation of Miracles? Female basketball prodigies? There's something wrong with them?

"Are their problems bothering you, Satsuki-san?"

Satsuki nodded and pursed her lips.

"They're okay outside the court. You could even say they act like friends. And we're all classmates. But, when they play, they're like monsters. And not only that, Tetsu-kun, they utterly destroy the spirits of their opponents. everyone can see that. They do not care about others. They play with no determination at all and still win. Winning is everything, that's what they always say. Some of them do not even go to practice! They even made the first string's coach resign!"

Kuroko narrowed his eyes. Behaviors like that are his enemies. He wouldn't condone such traits towards basketball. It's insulting especially for someone like him who strived to win and bring his team to the top through hard work.

"And what do you want me to do, Satsuki-san?"

Satsuki looked at him squarely in the eye.

"I want Tetsu-kun to be their coach."

Kuroko stopped in mid-sip, surprised at her demand. Well, he hadn't expected this.

"Me? A coach? Satsuki-san, I don't know how to be one."

"It's fine, Tetsu-kun! Your passion for basketball is already enough!"

Kuroko thought for a while. The idea of getting back to the world of basketball is enticing but he's a teacher now and being a coach is a thing he does not know how to do.

"But Satsuki-san, I'm already a kindergarten teacher. I can't just leave the kids behind. I'm sorry but I must refuse."

Satsuki pressed her lips into a line. She knows there's a possibility he would decline, but Tetsu-kun is the only one that's perfect for the job. She closed her eyes for a minute and before she knew it, tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Eh? I'm crying? I'm sorry about this Tetsu-kun. It's just that… It's just that I want someone to save them before it's too late. Before they completely lost interest in basketball and possibly hating it. I'll just find somebody else. Thank you for your time, Tetsu-kun."

Satsuki got up from her seat and bowed to Kuroko. But before she can run, she felt a hand encircling her wrist. She grinned before turning around, face contorted in melancholy once again, watching Kuroko's usually blank eyes soften as he gazed at her tearful ones.

_Bingo._

"Tetsu-kun, what's wrong?"

Kuroko still had her wrist in his hands. Satsuki can see it. He's changing his mind.

"I think I can find someone to be my substitute at the kindergarten. And I also have a senpai at Teiko that can help me accommodate. I'll explain everything to the kids."

Satsuki widened her eyes. She can't believe it; Tetsu-kun actually agreed! Her eyes brightened significantly and she hugged her cousin tightly.

"Thank you so much, Tetsu-kun! I'll talk to Coach Shirogane about you. Thank you so, so much!"

After that, Satsuki told Kuroko that she had to go home or her parents will be suspicious. She skipped along as she went out of Majiba, leaving Kuroko behind, still standing.

Kuroko woke Nigou up and they also left.

It seems he made up his mind and decided to join the basketball world again and as a coach, no less.

This is going to be a troublesome year.

'_And it felt like I was tricked.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Here I am again, everybody!

Thank you for those who fav'ed and followed me. It really made me happy!

R&amp;R!

ENJOY!

**CHAPTER 2**

She is late.

SHE IS FUCKING LATE!

And it's also MONDAY!

A tall, tanned girl can be seen running like a roadrunner, the dust hot on her heels (basketball shoes). She dodged people, performing such exaggerated sidesteps, jumping through carts, and twisting and turning to avoid plummeting through strangers and causing troublesome commotions.

How could she sleep in when she knew that Akashi specifically asked the regulars to come to school at exactly 6:00 for the morning training menu and for a meeting?

Easy.

It's because she played video games until twelve in the midnight, eating burgers, and laughing her ass out as she read the magazines Kise had given her. It was all about beauty and other stuff that she found hilarious. She hadn't even noticed the time and slept late. And when she woke up in the morning, her mother told her that Satsuki already went ahead of her. Damn woman. She'll get her for this.

And also, she woke up at 6:45.

'_I hope Akashi will never kill me for this.'_

She looked at her watch and her eyes widened like saucers. _7:00?!_ She ran even faster. Good thing she's not wearing her skirt or her underwear would have announced itself to the world. She's wearing her P.E uniform and carried her school uniform inside her bag.

Those skirts are so short! How could she wear them?

And at last, after running like mad, Teiko came in sight. She grinned and dashed through the front gate, smiling like a goof while catching her breath, sweat dripping off of her like a waterfall. She wiped her sweat with a towel before Akashi will see her. She then went to the third gym, her smile immediately dropping, replaced by a grimace. She will get punished, she just knew.

She opened the closed doors and proceeded to walk towards the bleachers where her teammates are talking along with their manager. She was about to open her mouth to yell at Satsuki when-

'_Snip.'_

'_Snip.'_

'_Snip.'_

"Daiki."

'_The demon has come!'_

Aomine Daiki, the girl with the tanned skin, pixie cut blue hair and sapphire eyes, turned around, shivering when she heard the voice of their captain. She gulped nervously when she saw a scissor on her captain's hand and smiled shakily, raising her hands up in greeting.

"Ye-yeah, Akashi?"

The team captain, Akashi Seijuro, smiled sinisterly. She had fire red hair that reached the middle of her back. Though she is obviously the shortest of them all, everyone in the basketball club fear her and respect her. Her heterochromatic eyes, one golden and one crimson, eyed Daiki evilly.

"What time is it, Daiki?"

Aomine visibly paled.

"7:10?"

Aomine then ducked as she saw a pair of scissors heading her way at full speed, the blades glinting at her ruthlessly.

'_That was close!'_

"I seem to remember that I told all of you to come here at 6:00. Not an hour later. Daiki, your training menu is doubled."

Aomine sputtered.

"That's no fair, Akashi!"

Akashi glared at her.

"Tripled."

Well, that shut her up.

Aomine then heard giggles and laughter behind her. She narrowed her eyes at her colorful teammates who's obviously enjoying her current predicament. Her idiotic teammates.

"The hell you're laughing at!"

"Aominecchi got punished~!"

"KISE!"

Kise Ryouta is a girl with wavy blond hair and golden eyes, having a drop of European blood on her veins. She's also a famous model as well as a basketball player.

"Shut up, Kise." A green-haired girl quipped.

The green-haired one is Midorima Shintarou. She had a green hair that she usually ties into a neat ponytail. She also had emerald orbs, which is behind her eyeglasses. And currently she's carrying miniature figurine of a Sumo wrestler on her hands. It seems that it's her lucky item of the day.

*Munch* *Munch*

"Mine-chin is an idiot."

*Munch* *Munch*

"What'd you say, Murasakibara?!"

This girl who's eating is Murasakibara Atsushi. She's the tallest of the group, towering over others. She had long straight purple hair. Her droopy eyes are also the same color as her hair. She's on her way on eating her fifth pack of pocky.

"Dai-chan is late again!"

Momoi Satsuki laughed. She's the manager of the basketball team and she is currently Aomine Daiki's best friend, well, sort of.

"YOU! If you had woken me up this morning, I would never be fucking late, you idiot!"

A tick formed on Satsuki's forehead. And now she blames her?! The nerve!

"I tried waking you up, Dai-chan but you didn't even budge an inch! Stupid ganguro!"

The two glared at each other and nearly tackled one another if not for Midorima who pried them off before the two wrestled like monkeys.

"Stop this. This is beyond idiocy."

"Sa-chin and Mine-chin are fighting, again. Are you hungry~?"

Kise looked at Murasakibara ridiculously.

"That has nothing to do with food, Murasakibaracchi!"

Akashi, who had been annoyed by the childish banters of her teammates, snipped her spare scissors again to get their attention.

And that seems to be enough to have them listening to her.

"I was called by Coach Shirogane here yesterday and told me about the coaches under us who resigned. He told me that Satsuki recommended someone to him to be our coach and that we should treat him accordingly. Satsuki, you never told me about this. Explain."

The bubbly air suddenly turned cold.

Satsuki looked down as all the Generation of Miracles looked at her disbelievingly.

"Momoicchi, you know that we don't need coaches. We can handle everything on our own!"

Satsuki sighed.

"I know Ki-chan. But this one's different than the others!"

"Tch. They're all the same Satsuki. They will freaking resign after seeing what _'monsters'_ we are!"

Satsuki exhaled. This is going to be harder than she thought.

"They're right Momoi. We don't need coaches to make us stronger."

"Midorin, I didn't recommend him to make you stronger."

Akashi narrowed her eyes at her. Satsuki's been doing things she wants her to do but right now Satsuki is defying her. Even going as far to get a coach without even consulting with her first.

*Munch* *Munch*

"Who is this person, Sa-chin? The sooner I see him, the sooner I can crush him."

Satsuki widened her eyes.

"Mukkun! You can't do that to my cousin!"

Now, it's everyone's turn to widen their eyes, except for Akashi, who was slightly taken aback by her confession.

"COUSIN?!"

'_Oops.'_

* * *

Somewhere in Tokyo, a blue haired young man sneezed._  
_

"Is someone talking about me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is!

Chapter 3!

Sorry for the late update, but I am here once again!

Enjoy reading!

**CHAPTER 3**

Kuroko is currently in the kindergarten where he's working. Kids are running around, playing, and eating. He's smiling at his students, loving the smiles they wore on their faces, the giggles of the little ones chiming in the air, the scent of the sweets , the vibrancy of the children, and their happiness. This is something he liked but he suddenly stopped when he remembered what his cousin had said the other day.

Or rather requested of him.

'_I want Tetsu-kun to be their coach.'_

He sighed at the memory. Really, he hadn't thought about it but the look on Satsuki-san's face caught him off guard, and the girl seemed to know that Kuroko will do anything to comfort her as he had always done in the past. He ran a hand through his light blue hair, thinking of a way to break it to everyone. This is going to be a problem but telling it to the kids is going to be harder.

"Kuro-sensei! Kuro-sensei!"

Kuroko snapped out of his thoughts turned around to face the student who called him. He smiled warmly at the child as she paddled her little feet to reach him and practically jumped when she had actually reached him. He held her head gently for her to stop jumping then ruffled her long, black hair. He bent his other knee in order to be at the child's eye level.

"What is it, Mio-chan?"

Mio-chan looked at her closed palms, then to Kuroko. She extended her hand to her teacher, but still not opening her hands. The young child blushed and fidgeted and she seemed restless.

"Kuro-sensei, I want to give you something!"

Kuroko peered at the girl's hands when she had opened her closed palms. He now saw what the child is holding. It was a piece of chocolate, only one, wrapped in light blue ribbon. When he was looking at the object intently, he hadn't noticed that his student is now turning red from embarrassment.

"It's a chocolate, Kuro-sensei! I saw on T.V that you have to give one to the person you like and I like Kuro-sensei so much!"

Kuroko widened his eyes at the girl's sudden confession. Then he smiled at her and received the chocolate. He opened the untied the ribbon and removed the wrapper. He sank his teeth unto the chocolate and closed his eyes.

"This is delicious, Mio-chan. Thank you."

There were collective gasp of little children. They went to their teacher in their want to give Kuroko a piece of their candy, cupcakes, toys, or just whatever they can get their little hands on. They offered it to him, wanting for Kuroko to give them a 'Thank you', too.

"Thank you, everyone. I'm deeply moved." Kuroko said as he accepted the 'gifts' his students brought him, though slightly surprised when one student of his moved and kissed him on the cheek.

Then a fuming little girl, Mio, shouted at all her kindergarten classmates.

"You're no fair! I want a kiss, too, Kuro-sensei!"

On the sidelines, Kiyoshi Teppei snickered at his co-teacher, former teammate and kouhai from high school. This happens almost every day, kids offering something to Kuroko, then helping Kuroko get away from his little fans but he is always amazed at how his favorite kouhai seems to manage it well and give each children the attention they wanted from him.

"You seem to have your hand's full, Kuroko. Need some help with that?"

Kuroko turned on his senpai, blank face and all, and nodded, one child still clinging to him, "Please do."

Kiyoshi removed the kids trying to crawl over Kuroko in an attempt to kiss him too. The two of them then cleaned up the mess the children made. Kiyoshi laughed at Kuroko, unable to keep it all inside. Really, Kuroko is a magnet!

"This isn't funny Kiyoshi-sen-"

The door then suddenly burst open. Kuroko and Kiyoshi then turned their heads at the direction of the door, surprised at sudden sound. The kids quickly slinked to their teacher's back, scared and terrified. They can't see the figure very well as the sun is illuminating the figure, only its silhouette in their view.

Then, all of a sudden…

"TETSU-KUN!"

'_Déjà vu?'_

Kuroko only had little time to register who was coming at him at full speed and no time to even react at all. All he just saw is a blur of pink before he was tackled to the ground by the intruder, with him at the bottom. He rubbed his head which seems to have hit a toy tank. When his eyes have adjusted, he looked down at the person nuzzling his chest, and found out that it's his cousin, Momoi Satsuki.

"Satsuki-san?"

The girl then continued nuzzling his chest while still in a position wherein everyone can misunderstand. She looked up at him and smiled. Kuroko smiled a little and placed his palms at the crown of his cousin's head. Kuroko looked at Satsuki blankly and the girl seemed to have caught on. She removed herself from her cousin and helped her cousin stand. She rubbed the back of her head, smiled sheepishly, and stuck her tongue out cutely.

"Gomen, Tetsu-kun. I can't resist myself. You look so CUTE in an apron!"

Ah, right. His kindergarten uniform is composed of a white long-sleeved shirt, a pair of pants, and a dark blue apron. He can't understand his cousin's definition of cute.

"Ah. But what are you doing here, Satsuki-san?", Kuroko tilted his head to the side in confusion.

Satsuki smiled sheepishly again but before she can open her mouth, she saw that the children are glaring at her savagely. She sweat dropped at them.

'_Wow, Tetsu-kun. You captivated the kids too?'_

"Tetsu-kun, can we talk outside? I think your students hate me.", The pink-haired girl whispered.

Kuroko nodded but before they can take a step, Kiyoshi made himself known.

"KUROKO! YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!? AND SHE'S ONLY IN HIGH SCHOOL!?"

Made himself known quite loudly, to say the least.

Kuroko looked at his senpai blankly. Of course, in their position before and their position now, in which Satsuki-san seems to be hugging his arm, anybody can suspect that he's dating the girl beside him. Which happens whenever they're together.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Kiyoshi-senpai. But she is not my girlfriend, she is my cousin."

Kiyoshi then visibly relaxed at Kuroko's words and the kids seem to have stopped glaring at his cousin. His senpai then smiled at them and patted Kuroko's shoulder.

"Good. Because I don't know how to deal with child abu-", Kiyoshi said before he was doubling over in pain and holding his sides in which Kuroko had jabbed him with his fingers. Satsuki sweat dropped.

"If you don't mind Kiyoshi-senpai, I'll go talk with my cousin outside. Kids, sensei will just be with Satsuki-san, is that alright?"

The kids nodded eagerly, too glad that their sensei isn't dating that big-boobed, pretty onee-chan, while Kiyoshi is still holding his side in pain. The two then left the building and went outside, near the gardens which the kindergarten is growing with the help of the children.

"Tetsu-kun, Coach Shirogane said that you can start the day after tomorrow. So you're okay with Wednesday?"

"I have no problem with that, Satsuki-san. I have already found my substitute and I have already informed the headmaster.", Kuroko replied at his cousin.

Satsuki jumped in glee. It's coming true. Her wish is coming true!

"Also Tetsu-kun, be careful around the 'Miracles', Tetsu-kun. They think that they don't need you just because they are already strong enough. They'll do everything in their power to remove anyone they deem to be useless and is no help in victory."

Kuroko watched the sky for a minute then returned his gaze to his cousin.

"I'll teach them a lesson if they do everything in their power to remove this 'anyone' they deem to be useless and is no help in victory, Satsuki-san."

Satsuki sweat dropped. She had forgotten her older cousin's hidden sadistic side. Very sadistic side.

"Umm, Tetsu-kun? Can I go home with you?"

Kuroko pondered for a bit. Then he looked at his watch. There's only ten minutes before dismissal time and thought that he'll go home early this time.

"Of course. I'll just talk to Kiyoshi-senpai if he'll allow me to go home ahead of him."

Satsuki widened her eyes, "You don't have to, Tetsu-kun! I can wait until dismissal. Really!"

Kuroko looked at her and told her' "It is not proper to let a lady wait. And I have no intention to let you wait."

Satsuki looked at Kuroko's retreating back. Tetsu-kun is such a gentleman! No wonder many women fell in love with him!

Kuroko went back inside and talked with Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi patted his hair and told him that, yes, he's allowing him to go home early. Beside, he's pretty cousin must have come all the way to school just to see her cousin. Kuroko looked up at his brother figure and smiled. Kiyoshi returned the smile and ruffled the younger's hair. Kuroko then went outside and approached his cousin.

"Let's go home, Satsuki-san."

"Hai~!"

* * *

Sorry for this chapter!

I can't concentrate with my brothers pestering me every time! EVERY FREAKIN" TIME!

But, thank you to those who reviewed, fav'ed, and followed me! It means a lot!


	4. Chapter 4

Here is another chapter!

Hope you enjoy!

**CHAPTER 4**

"That's enough for today. You are dismissed."

"Hai!"

The players answered their captain who had already turned her back to them, heading into the bench wherein the Generation of Miracles took their rest. They're sweaty and tired and had just went through practice. No, it wasn't practice. That was a torture method brewed by their demonic captain. The regulars, the Generation of Miracles, however were just panting a little bit with just a thin sheen of sweat covering their bodies. They didn't even flinch when their captain made all of them go through this devilish regime! Everybody sighed. There's nothing they can do about it, they are 'monsters' after all.

Contrary to the belief of their other female players, they also had difficulty as well as everyone else's. Aomine went to the bleachers, panting, and dragging her sore feet. Everything ached. When he reached her bag, she pulled out her water bottle and took a long drink from it. Kise wiped her sweat with a towel, and as usual, preened herself and having useless commentaries like _'The sweat is going to ruin my face!'_ or '_Uwaaah! I don't want to have man-calves, they do not belong to a beauty like me!'_ Murasakibara, despite the initial fatigue, had found herself a large pack of jumbo marshmallows hidden in her bag, munching happily on her seat. She was tired, but sugar regenerates her mind and body, as it always does. Midorima looked a little tired, but it seems she was better off than the others. She adjusted her glasses and re-tied her ponytail again. She removed the sweat covered tape on her fingers and started re-taping another set. Akashi, however, looked like it's just a regular Monday afternoon.

All changed from their uniforms, gathered their belongings and went home. When there's no one left, the Miracles gathered theirs and prepared to go home too.

They agreed to walk home together, except for Satsuki. Their manager went on ahead of them to tell her cousin, their 'coach', that the head coach is summoning him the day after tomorrow to talk about the matter of 'taking care' of them.

They were all silent. Fatigue made them close their mouths and bewilderment made them think to themselves. They were going to have a new coach despite the fact that they don't seem to need one and of course, they will never need anyone to make them even stronger as they already are. What can a coach possibly give to them that they don't already have?

But, as usual, an idiot just can't read the mood and decided to open her mouth and break the silence.

"I didn't know Satsuki had a cousin." Aomine huffed, confused, her arms crossing over her chest.

"But didn't Aominecchi grew up with Momoicchi?" Kise asked, eyebrows rising in question. If Aominecchi doesn't know Momoicchi's cousin then it's pretty sure no one in their group does. Aominecchi is the only one here who was with Momoicchi since childhood.

Aomine looked up at the orange and pink-hued sky and sighed. It's true that she grew up with that pink-haired brat but Satsuki had never once told her about the fact that she had an older cousin. Come to think of it, she only knew her parents!

"Satsuki never mentioned any of her cousins to me. Heck, I only knew her mother and father!" Aomine said as she scrunched her eyebrows in thought.

Akashi had been listening to their entire conversation. So, Satsuki even kept her cousin from Daiki. She smirked. How intriguing.

Midorima pushed her glasses up, deep in thought. Satsuki is keeping her cousin from them. Aomine didn't even know who this Satsuki's cousin is. How can they know that he can be trusted? Though, having Satsuki to vouch for him meant that he's at least above average, it does not justify the reason why they have to have a coach.

"There is nothing we can do. It has been decided and Coach Shirogane had already approved of It.", Midorima exclaimed as she huffed indignantly, not liking the idea one bit.

Akashi smirked, her mismatched eyes glinting with cruel mirth. Her scissors then came in view, letting the others know of her intentions.

"Perhaps there is not. Perhaps there is."

At that, every one of the girls turned around to face their captain, eyes widening, and their mouth gaping. She is up to something, they noticed. Oh, to hell with it! She is always up to something or she would not have made it captain at their first year of high school and they would not have been the regulars at their basketball club today, in their freshmen year.

'_Tyrant.'_

As everyone stood there, eyeing their captain with fear and maybe, hidden amusement, Murasakibara continued to eat her snacks. She fished out a particular chocolate candy and popped it into her mouth. She savored the taste of this little heaven. The texture of this chocolate is smooth and it seems to melt in her mouth. She put another one on her awaiting lips. It was delicious! She was about to dig into her pack of candies for another treat when she suddenly stopped, her fingers posed to claw the candy, and her eyes trained on a figure she was so familiar with. _'Pink.'_

"Sa-chin?"

Everyone then turned their heads to Murasakibara, even the great Akashi did.

"What do you mean, Murasakibaracchi? Momoicchi already went ahead of us!" Kise said to her giant of a teammate, giggling.

Murasakibara shook her head and pointed to a store, "That's Sa-chin, isn't it?"

Akashi looked for Satsuki. And Atsushi was right, Satsuki's here. Akashi narrowed her eyes at their manager.

"It is Satsuki."

The rest of the Miracles swiveled their head to look at their manager at the other side of the street. And indeed, she was there, eating what seems to be a Popsicle. She was smiling as she ate the frozen treat.

"MOMOICCHI! Yahoo!", Kise yelled with her high-pitched voice, making most her teammates wince.

Satsuki turned her head to them and she smiled widely. She waved at them. She then turned her head to her side, whispering to…someone?

The five rainbow-colored ladies crossed the street and proceeded to walk towards their manager. She smiled giddily and smiled at the…space beside her. They looked at her curiously. Why does she always look at the blank space beside her?

"Oi, Satsuki. Who you talkin' to?" Aomine said as she scratched the back of her head.

But before Satsuki could open her mouth to reply to Ahomine's question, a car stopped at their side and honked, surprising everybody.

Aomine looked irritated at the driver, whom is still obscured to them because of the car's tinted glass, "Oi! What do ya think you're doin'?!"

Akashi and the rest of the 'Miracles and Satsuki turned their heads at the red car beside them, they looked mildly pissed that someone had nearly burst their eardrums into smithereens. And who the hell is this idiot, anyway?

"Is that how you talk to your teacher, brat?!"

Everyone looked shocked as the stranger stepped out of the car and presented himself to them. The man had dark brown hair and he was wearing eyeglasses. His hands were crossed over his chest. And he was wearing the standard Teiko teacher's uniform. And he looked pissed beyond belief.

"Hyugacchi-sensei?" A certain blonde asked.

"Hello, brats!"

The teacher then looked at his students and proceeded to walk towards the ladies.

"Well, a certain close friend of mine just got a job so I thought it would be nice to at least celebrate it."

Akashi looked at the teacher. Hyuga Junpei is their Math teacher at Teiko. He was excellent in his chosen area and got along with the students well. Popular amongst girls and boys. It was also because of him that most of the troublemakers of Teiko had somewhat mellowed out and were not doing something damaging to the school. He was also one of the very few teachers that Akashi can tolerate.

But, Akashi knows who this man really is. After all, nothing gets past her. The truth actually shocked her a little. He is Seirin basketball team's clutch shooter and captain, and they made it into the finals of Inter High in their first year and became the Winter Cup champions in their second year along with 'Iron Heart.' Their team was also the first basketball team of the school. And so they were regarded as the founder of the famous Seirin Basketball Team. All in all, their teacher is quite a legend.

Hyuga turned his head to Akashi, who seem to be studying him. He sighed as he searched for his purpose here.

'_Now, where was he?'_

"Momoi-san, where's Kuroko? He told me you were together."

Momoi giggled at her teacher. They have known each other for years but it seems Hyuga-sensei can't seem to notice her cousin by himself, yet.

"He's already in the car, sensei. He's been there ever since you stepped out."

Everyone can see a tick forming on his head. His smile became strained and his aura suddenly darkened.

'_The brat!? It seems you've forgotten discipline!'_

"Well, Momoi-san, thank you. Would you mind it if I borrowed him for today? Sorry if I interrupted you two but I just need to talk to him."

Momoi smiled "Of course I don't, sensei! Just take good care of him. Oh, and don't let him drink vanilla milkshakes, he will suck your wallet dry!"

The 'Miracles' were dumbfounded the whole time. There's someone named 'Kuroko' among them? And he was with Momoi before Hyuga-sensei oh so kindly disturbed them? Who was he? Where is he?

They were snapped out of their trance when they heard a muffled voice from the inside of the car. The voice seemed to have belonged to a male. It was deep but not as deep as their teacher's.

"Please don't, Satsuki-san. I'll die."

Momoi giggled and Hyuga-sensei huffed amusedly. He opened the door of the driver's seat and went inside. He turned to look at Satsuki and the rest of the legendary basketball players.

"Well, here's where we part ways. Take care, you brats."

That's what sensei said when he was about to drive off but they definitely heard that voice from inside the car again. They stiffened when the glass rolled down revealing a pale young man with powder blue hair. His eyes were cerulean and seem to smile as he looked at them amusedly.

"See you again, Satsuki-san. And you too, ladies."

That's the last thing they heard when the 'gorgeous man', as Kise had put it, rolled the glass up again and the car drove off and went out of their sight.

All of them were silent once again, even Akashi.

"Um, who is that? He's cute!" Kise exclaimed to her fellow teammates and she looked so smitten that hearts are already forming in her golden eyes.

Momoi laughed as she saw the color red plastered over the faces of her friends, except for the red empress.

"Who was that, Satsuki?" Aomine asked her childhood friend, dumbfounded.

Momoi looked at them as they continued walking and she went slightly ahead. She turned her head to them and winked.

"That handsome fellow, Dai-chan, is my cousin and your future coach. Kuroko Tetsuya!"

**'_Say what!?'_**


End file.
